Love is Strong
by bestseller at 16
Summary: bella and edward love eachother, but is their love strong enough to face a major problem that arouses in the cullen family? Is it strong enough to conquer a visit from an unexpected group of vampires? Now edward has to choose: Bella or his family? edwella
1. heart attack

Hello everyone! i'm bestseller at 14 and am pleased to present my new story, **_Love is Strong_**. It's a BellaXEdward so i hope you like it. if i get enough reviews i will continue this story, so if you like it, please review!

** Summary:** bella and edward love eachother, but is their love strong enough to face a major problem that arouses in the cullen family? Is it strong enough to conquer a visit from an unexpected group of vampires? Edward finds himself facing a huge and frightening desicion: Bella or his family?

* * *

** Love is strong**

**Chapter 1: heart attack**

I woke up like any other morning, the overcast sky showing groggily through the small window of my bedroom, sheilding the sun from the small town of forks, and of course, I was curled up in the arms of my extremely handsome vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen. As my eyes fluttered open, he smiled and spoke in an irresitiably smooth and delicous voice.

"Good morning, love."

My heart sped up like a racehorse at the sound of it. He laughed.

"I hope I didn't give you a heart attack."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm. dying. save. me-"

I grabbed at my chest and gasped a choke to add a little more drama to my act. He chuckled.

"Of course i'll save you."

And with that, he pressed his cool lips to mine. I suddenly forgot about my "heartattack" as my mind was taken over by Edward's kiss. His sweet breath on my face, his fingers intwining in my hair, his strong, but careful arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself deeper into the kiss. His tougue traced my lower lip. My head got dizzy and light. He broke away and chuckled lightly.

"Sorry," he said velvetly, making me yearn for more, "I almost got too carried away."

I frowned.

"But I wanted to get carried away," I said quietly. I wish we could get carried away, I thought. These were the real disadvantages of having a vampire boyfriend. One slip up and he could accidentily kill me.

Latlet Edward has been very overprotective of me. I keep asking him why, but he says its nothing to worry about and that I shouldn't think about it. Of course, that makes me think even more about. He's been keeping me away from his family a lot, and i don't get to see Alice on a regular bases because school is out. And even when I do get to see her, I can tell she and Edward are having private conversations in her head.

I sighed and he sat up and pulled me into his lap, stroking my hair.

"You know I can't control myself," he said sternly.

I sighed again and nodded. He smiled.

"I have to go," he said, brushing a strand of hair away from my face, "but I will be back as soon as you finish breakfast. I'm taking you into town tonight. Just you and me."

He smiled his crooked smile. I smiled too. He kissed me lightly once more, and then was gone. I sighed and laid back down on the bed, wondering what was in store for tonight.

* * *

that was chapter one. please tell me what you think! review! it takes one second!

thanx-

bestseller at 14


	2. Secrets Secrets

Bestseller at 14: heres chapter two, its alot longer and sorry if the story is moving slow but i want it to be a really long story to make you guys happy! so do me the favor and review and tell me what u think and tell me what u want to see happen in this story!!

k well here u go: chapter 2 of LOVE IS STRONG

* * *

As I was just finishing the dishes from Charlie and mine's breakfast, a light rap on the door sounded.

"Come in," Charlie said groggily from the couch, not turning his eyes away from the basketball game he was watching on TV.

The door opened gently and Edward appeared in the doorway, his perfect body leaning against the frame. I approached him silently and he looked deep into my eyes.

"Good morning, Charlie," he said in a polite tone, his eyes still fixated on mine.

"Mornin'." Charlie grumbled from behind the musty old couch.

"Dad," I said, finally breaking the intense gaze between Edward and I, "I'm going to be gone this whole day. Is that all right with you?"

Charlie finally turned around and looked at me, giving me his full attention.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Into town," Edward broke in.

Charlie frowned. I knew this would be a problem. He hasn't exactly trusted Edward after he left me and then returned a few months ago. But then again he doesn't know the reasons and doesn't know that Edward probably loves me more than he does himself.

"You're going with her, I suppose then?"

"Of course," Edward said lightly.

Charlie's frown turned into a grimace. I gave Charlie a pleedingful look. He sighed.

"Okay." he grumbled.

I smiled, and blew him a kiss.

"Thanks, Dad!" I said, already walking through the door, "See you later!"

"Goodbye, Charlie," Edward nodded, following after me.

I was halfway to the car when I was swooped up into the air in Edward arms, and carried to the car. He carefully placed me into the driver seat of his silver Volvo and buckled my seatbelt. Then in less then a second he was already in the drivers seat, starting the car up. As we arrived at his mansion, and the car came to a stop, he appeared at the passenger's side of the car and opened the door to pull me out. He carefully placed me down on the smooth asphalt, his arms wrapping around my torso. My arms slid around his cold body and I pressed myself closer. My head rested on his soft gray cotton shirt.

"I'll be gone this afternoon," he said softly, his lips brushing my hair, "hunting with jasper and emmet. But like I promised, tonight is just you and me."

I smiled up at him.

"Alice is going to look after you while I'm gone." I frowned.

Part of me was overjoyed that I was going to finally spend time with Alice, but the other part was upset.

"I don't need a babysitter," I said rolling my eyes.

He looked at me fiercely, his hard eyes burrowing into mine. It was almost scary.

"I'm not taking any chances," he said sternly.

Was there something going on that I didn't know about? Was I in danger?

"Edward-" I started to say, but he interrupted, pressing his cool hard finger to my lips. He could tell by my eyes that I was worried.

"Nothing is wrong," He said reassuringly, "I just want to keep you company while I'm gone. Besides," he smiled, "Alice needs a Barbie Doll."

I groaned. To Alice, I was a model that she could dress up and make over. Basically I was a life size Barbie doll. He chuckled.

"I have to go now. I'll miss you every second, my Bella."

He gave me a quick kiss but it was enough to get me dizzy and seeing stars.

"My heart lies with you," he whispered in my ear.

And then he was gone and Alice appeared.

"MAKE OVER DAY!!!!" She said smiling, and grabbed me by the wrist and forced me into the mansion.

She dragged me into her room upstairs where a beautiful vanity was set up along with a 3 angle mirror, 3 racks and clothing, and a boatload of shoes. I groaned again, rolling my eyes. Alice overdoes everything. She giggled.

"You're going to look so pretty!" She said, her small pixie features glowing, "And I would know too!" she pointed to her head, indicating her ability to see into the future.

I smiled. Alice led me to the vanity and made me sit down on the small cushioned stool. She turned me around so that I wasn't facing the mirror.

"I want it to be a surprise for you," she said smiling, "so no peeking!"

And with that she started to make me up like a doll. While she worked, we mostly talked about Jasper and Edward, but sometimes got on to the subject of Charlie. I sighed and stared out the window for a bit while she was brushing my hair. An idea popped into my head.

"Alice?" I said quietly, focusing on a small white bird on the windowsill.

"Yeah?" She answered.

The bird flew away.

"Is there anything wrong going on, I mean, did you see anything dangerous that might happen in the future?"

My voice seemed to be the only sound in the world. Alice froze, the brush midway in my hair. I turned around quick to look at her face. It was expressionless.

"There is something! I knew it! What's wrong? What's going on?"

Alice smiled grimly.

"Nothing's wrong, Bella, don't worry about it."

I shook my head.

"If it has to do with any of you, it has to do with me. You have to tell me. I'm your family, your sister!"

Alice looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I wish I could but Edward made me promise not to tell you. I'm sorry."

I turned around, furious. There was something wrong going on, something dangerous, something that could hurt me, hurt us, and I didn't even know about it.

"I'm sorry Bella!" Alice said sadly. "Edward would kill me!"

I sighed.

"It's fine." I said lying. "Just go back to what you were doing."

She went back to brushing me hair, but this time didn't speak.

* * *

It was 4:00 when she finally finished her "masterpiece". She covered my eyes and led me to the 3 angle mirror.

"Ready?" She asked me in an anxious voice.

I groaned.

"Let's see it," I said sighing.

She uncovered my eyes. I my jaw dropped down. I couldn't believe it. For a second I thought there must be someone else standing in front of me. I was unbelievably beautiful. I looked almost as beautiful as Rosalie. My hair was done up into an elegant and complicated bun. My pale skin was flawless and literally glowed. I wore a sophisticated black dress that made me look like a model, contouring to my every curve. Around my neck was a sleek silver chain in which the middle rested a single white diamond.

"Alice…. I-,"I said staring at myself in the mirror. "Wow."

"Your Welcome," she laughed.

I hugged her. She was truly my fairy godmother. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"It's Edward," Alice said smiling.

My heart thumped up and down, knowing I would be with me true love once again. I opened the door. His liquid honey eyes fell upon me at once and his expression turned lovingly intense.

"You look..." he said in the most irresistibly handsome and sincere voice, "like the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. And," he added chuckling, " I've lived a long long life."

He touched my face with his perfect hands. His flawless lips touched mine, and gave me the most unbelievably amazing kiss of my life.

* * *

that was chapter 2! tell me what u think and press the pretty blue button!!! REVIEW!!


	3. Last Words

Chapter 3- well it has been a super super long time since ive updated but this is an AWESOME chapter. REVIEW!!

-bestseller at 14

* * *

"You like it?" I asked Edward in a playful tone, "Because if you don't I can always wear jeans or—"

I was cut off by another deep and head spinning kiss.

"You're perfect," Edward whispered across my skin.

Alice rolled her eyes and snickered. "This is making me sick to my stomach! You to are so lovey dovey."

Edward ignored her and took my hand. "Shall we advance to the car?"

"Where exactly are we going?" I said questioningly.

"It's a surprise." He said with a crooked smile.

"Ugh. I. Hate. Surprises." I said grudgingly. He laughed again. As we made our way down the steps, I stopped and the sound of roaring laughter.

"Emmett." Edward said through his teeth.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Emmett laughed as he saw us coming down the stairs. "Do you SEE what you're wearing? Where are you going? PROM?!" He went into hysterics again.

"Shut it Emmett." Edward growled. "I swear to God I will kill you when I get home."

"Sure, Oh Sure." Emmett said still laughing as he went back to watching T.V.

"Ugh." I said as I looked over myself once again. "Do I really look ridiculous?"

"HELL YES!" Emmett shouted from the T.V. room.

"Ignore him," Edward said as he kissed my forehead. "You're gorgeous."

We made our way out to the driveway but the Volvo wasn't there. In its place was a deep blue 2009 Bugatti Veyron. My jaw dropped.

"How did you....." I trailed off in shock

"Carlisle has got connections," he said smiling at the expression on my face. "Shall we?" he opened the passenger door and helped me into the car. In an instant he was in the car turning the ignition. And then we were off.

It was about 20 minutes until we pulled into a secluded spot by a lake. As Edward helped me outside, I stared in wonder at the beautiful place around me.

"Charlie used to take my fishing here when I was little." I whispered, smiling.

Edwards smiled too. "When we first moved to Forks. This is where I would spend most of my nights."

A chilly wind blew past us. I shivered "Wow it's cold out. It's supposed to be the coldest night of the summer tonight. 31 degrees. Ridiculous! That's Forks weather for you."

Edward chuckled. "I brought some blankets." He swiftly popped the trunk and pulled out 2 blue cashmere blankets. "Now close your eyes. We haven't gotten to the surprise yet!"

Edward guided me, holding me close to his body. It was about 5 minutes before we came to a stop.

"Open your eyes, love." It front of me was a small but beautiful sailboat.

"Oh Edward!" I said breathless. "I love it!"

He pulled me closer. As we stepped onto the boat, I noticed a small picnic basket of my favorite foods: Spaghetti, garlic bread, and tiramisu.

"I made the spaghetti myself," Edward chuckled.

"Thank you, it looks perfect." I smiled.

Edward unlatched the boat from the dock. "Tonight was the only night we could go sailing because of the wind. Alice saw it coming."

"I'll have to thank her." I said, looking absentmindedly at the water.

We had the lake all to ourselves. Edward steered the boat so well and so smoothly. Was he perfect at everything???? As the sun started to go down, Edward stopped and put the anchor down in the middle of the lake. He laid a blanket across the body of the boat so we could lie down. HE wrapped me in the other blanket. We watched as the sun turned the sky a purplish orange and then awed at the stars in the dark night sky.

"The moon is so beautiful!" I whispered.

"It's alright." Edward said looking me in the eyes. "But it's got nothing on you". In an instant, his lips were on mine. His cool breath misted across my neck. I ran my fingers into his perfect golden hair. MY head got dizzy and I rolled closer to his body. I accidentally kicked my purse off the boat.

"Oh no!" I said in horror. In haste I tried to grab for it before it could sink. Then the horrible happened. Lunging for the bag, my head hit the protective railing along the boat. I fell into the dark, cold water below. I couldn't move. I couldn't find the surface. I didn't know which way was up.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed. He dove in the water. Soon his arms were around my waist and he was hosting me onto the boat. "BELLA! BELLA! Speak to me!"

I wanted to say something but I couldn't find my lips. I couldn't open my eyes,

"Please Bella!" the angelic voice cried.

Soon I felt cold lips on mine blowing air into my lungs. Hands pumping my chest.

My head felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. With all my might I managed to gasp out to him.

"Edward," I said weakly. My body was shaking.

His hand cupped me face. "Bella, Bella, its going to be alright. I'm going to get you to Carlisle. Stay with me okay? Stay with me!"

We were soon at the shore. Edward scooped me into his arms and raced to the car. He carefully laid me in the backseat and soon sped off into the night. I heard Edward speaking quickly into his small silver cell phone to Carlisle.

"She's bleeding heavily on her head….. she's shivering uncontrollably…."

And as I started to loose consciousness again, some last words escaped my lips:

"I'm going to die."

* * *

Well that was god wasnt it? and long too! you better review if you want more!

love ya! -bestseller at 14


End file.
